Team Haven Unite's At Last
Uniting At Last Haven: Alright, we need to sweep through as many lessons as we can muster within four days. ~She began with these words, hoping to motivate them even further into seeing the severity of their teachings. She stood and proceeded out the doors, stopping in the center of the courtyard and beckoned the three out, a gentle smile against her lips~ Let us begin with introductions. First and last name, goals in life and your nindo way. Genin Dream's JexUchiha: -Jex would nod saying''I'm Jex Uchiha my goal is to be a very strong ninja,kage,or higher. My nindo is I live to make my parnets proud as they rest in the after life.''- HaruSenju: -Haru would run out to the side of his sensei, speaking in a loud clear voice- "My Name Is Haru Senju, My Goal is to Get strong and challenge Old man flash to a battle for the title kage. So I Can Really protect the village!"- he would begin thinking of his first encounter with Hachi, the nindo he had created up on the spot some how staying in his mind- "My Nindo Is "As I walk the path of light, the darkness will never sway me."-said in a loud confident tone- KyoHachi: " i am known as Rock Maru...I want to become a Anbu to protect this village and loved ones. My nindo is To be the light that haunts the darkness. "- Saying this he hopes to have this team. to be as strong as possible-"please dont be evil i dont want to fight my comrades......" Haven: ~Haven nodded, also listening to their greetings, she smiled, having heard them before, but finally relieved they were all here to say it together~ Alright, for the beginning of this lesson, it is important to know that the most important thing about being a shinobi, is working together as a team. ~She looked to Hachi first, indicating that the upcoming question would desire his response first~ What do you think of the word "team" as in, what does that word mean to you? ~Haven did not want to skip this part, it was surely the most important bit of information she could start with teaching them~ The Word "Team" KyoHachi: -he looks to the sky ,and the looks at his team intently and replied.-" Team to me is a way to have a undieing bond, a obligation yet a pleasure to have there back. A team is only as strong as there weakest link, but knowing who that is , they help to compensate there strenghts ,and fight to become stronger."- Looking to his sensei he continues.-"A team helps eachother look good and represents the sensei, in teaching and in posture. Respect all and the best will surely develop.. O And a team will help with your ramen tab ... hehe."- trying to break the tension of the question.. Instrested in what his teammates think he points to Haru.-" what does it mean to you Senju??'"- a friendly challege develops to the first genin he met .- HaruSenju: -Haru would listen as Hachi gave his definition of what the word "Team" Ment. He nodding to himself acnolodging His responce. Now it was haru's turn to define it, a challenge from Hachi insured that, The attention on him. He held his chin thinking silently to him self quickly before opening his mouth to speak- "A team is group of people who come together to complete a common goal. Who work together dispite there diffrences and to have one another's back. They would stand by there team even if they were wronge and what they were trying to do. There protector's of each other as well as, rival's, example setter's , as well as....."-he would point to hachi, a smile on his face-"The bill payer's"- This was the best explaination that he knew, being a genin and all this was his best guess. He would look toward's his sensei, waiting for a sign of aproval or denail, to see if he was correct or not- JexUchiha: -Jexz would lift his head high folding his arms saying in a bold tone in his voice''The word team means everything to me. it means i have to protect my friends and my love ones i not only see my team mates as my friends but as my brothers that i have to protect no matter what and i will stop at nothing to make them proud and keep them safe' ' Putting warm smile on his face'' Power and Weakness Haven: ~Haven was pleased with all three of their responses, she nodded when each of them gave her their answers and was even more pleased so see them challenge one another down the row. She didnt waste time in asking them the second question~ What do you think power is and what is your idea of weakness? ~It was another important question, it was true they would all be working together, but knowing the difference between power and weakness would help them in their decision making down the road, as well as understand where their fellow team mates would need help in certain areas. Not only that but it would help them distinguish an opponent they can and cannot take head on.. also resulting to more wise deision making. Her eyes caught Haru and began with him~ You first. HaruSenju: -Haru began thinking again, this time the answer came quicker. Haru would look towards the sky, glacing that the clouds above before saying- "Power is the amount of force behind some thing or someone. Weakness is the Place where someone might not have the most skill in, or is experienced with. But power and weakness werent always about the physicals. Your power could come from your will, the will to never give up, to keep driving even when you have nothing left to drive with, which would inthe end make you powerful. weakness could be the emotion's you lack. Like not being able to show your feeling's inside a battle or being bommbarded with guilt trips in the heat of battles"- Haru would stop there, the white smoke that had acumulated from the heat of his mouth has he talked slowly evaperated- JexUchiha: -Jexz would say solftly''power to me really means nothing but it's something i need to complete my goals at protecting my love ones if it takes becomeing half a god to protect my friends and i would do it power is the key for me to protect my friends''- Category:Yonshigakure Era